omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The-One-Above-All
|-|The One Above All= |-|Above All Others= Character Synopsis The-One-Above-All (Also referred to as Above-All-Others) is the supreme being of Marvel Comics, as well as the superior of the cosmic judge known as The Living Tribunal. Having very few mentions and even fewer appearances, The-One-Above-All has very rarely interfered directly in the events of any Marvel comic, only ever doing so with a conversation with Peter Parker, reviving Ben Grimm and restoring Earth-616 after it had been destroyed. Character Statistics Tiering: 0 '''| '''1-A Verse: Marvel Comics Name: The-One-Above-All; Above-All-Others, God Gender: Inapplicable. Is perceived as both male and female, as it is in fact all things. Age: Inapplicable Classification: Transcendent Deity, Supreme Being Special Abilities: Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Creation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Transduality Destructive Ability: True Abstraction (He is the Supreme Creator of the "Omniverse", i.e. everything in Marvel Comics, and is immensely greater in power than all other characters combined, as they are all extensions of himself. Has been called "The author of all that is." Marvel Comics has outerversal characters such as Oblivion, and has shown realms / locations beyond all dimensional space.) | Metaverse Level '(Is supposedly the In-Universe version of The One Above All. Is the Supreme Creator of the Omniverse, surpassed even the likes of Hotu Thanos, Living Tribunal The Living Tribunal, Beyonder Beyonders and exist beyond time and space. Above All Others is immensely greater in power than all other characters combined, as they are all extensions of himself) 'Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: True Abstraction Durability: True Abstraction Stamina: Irrelevant Range: True Infinity Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: Extra Info: ''' *The One Above all Aspects is seperated into apsects and isn't solely one being. TOAA itself is an amalgamation of all Editors, Writers, Readers (Their In-Universe aspects asre The One Below All, Above All Others, Divine Creator, Gwenpool) *The House of Ideas is the birthplace of marvel itself. It's everything marvel, all there is, all there was and all there will be and is all creation, stories and ideas in marvel. *Is every writer, editor, reader and the supreme creator of Marvel itself. No matter how strong a character gets The One Above All will be forever above Marvel, including every and any story, characterand location that has shown to be beyond all dimensional space and vastly beyond those that transcend dimensionality as he is the creator of Marvel Itself. *Jack Kirby states he has a collaborator and states every marvel writer etc is part of the process. *Basically Manipulated the story of Gwenpool and restricted Gwenpool *Is the creator of every marvel story/comics. *Is Beyond Marvel itself *TOAA is a Blank Page as shown in ultimates *TOAA has no true forms. Also here's a debunk regarding the Infinity Conflict situation Everyone was questioning TOAA tier and that he might get downgraded to '''1-A '''or lower However, that wasn't the real The One Above All, most likely a fictional version of the One Above All. (Above All Others) Why? The One Above All has numerous times been stated to be the embodiment of all marvel writer and editor. In comic of infinity conflict, we got Jim Starlin in the editor Al. That is supposed to be the True One Above All. Since The One Above All was stated multiple times to be the embodiment of all writers and editors. And how Jim Starlin talked about how he created the infinity series, which includes the characters in it and Above All Others (Aspect of The One Above All) Another reason why this is a fictional version of TOAA. In Ultimates, TOAA was beyond everything including the conceptless, outerversal nothingness Oblivion) and didn't appear physically (He appeared as just text). And made a reference about Jack Kirby While in Jim Starlin Story TOAA is only beyond all time and space. consider that doesn't make him above Oblivion. Nor the fact he can't destroy an object in the multiverse (which in conflict story was '''2-A but being generic High 1-B) and couldn't fix the damage what has been done by Thanos who only absorbing the Avatars of the abstract. Reason why they are avatars; First of Eternity was inside an pocket actuality. While the true Eternity has been always outside of everything in the dark nothingness. Second thing, is the conversation between Adam and TLT. They talked on how they are avatars of different universes (realities). Third is, he stated by himself he only became the embodiment of avatars in this reality Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Omnipotents Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Author Avatars Category:Immortals Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0